Footprints in the Sand
by RadhaBean
Summary: Set after "Aliens in a Spaceship" Brennan needs Booth. Please review I really would like to know what you think.


**Hey guys!! I was listening to the song "Footprints in the sand" by Leona Lewis and it reminded me of Bones and Booth. This is set after the episode "Aliens in a spaceship" I don't own any of the characters or the song!**

It had been a long day for Booth. The excruciating silence in his apartment was unbearable. He tried to distract himself with the television, radio, and he even attempted to cook. No matter what he did he couldn't get his mind off the thought of losing Bones.

You walked with me  
Footprints in the sand  
And helped me understand  
Where I'm going

You walked with me  
When I was all alone  
With so much unknown  
Along the way

A piercing ring cut through the air. Shaken out of his thoughts, Booth rushed to his phone, hoping it was Bones. Sure enough, it was. He thought she would have called sooner, but she was a strong and independent woman. Bones had never been one to ask for help.

"Bones," Booth answered. His voice sounded relieved and worried at the same time.

"I can't sleep," Brennan whispered.

"I'll be right over."

Booth snapped this phone shut and went to the hallway closet to retrieve his coat. His keys sat on the entrance table. Quickly he grabbed them and raced out the door.

And just when I  
I thought I'd lost my way  
You gave me strength to carry on  
That's when I heard you say

I promise you  
I'm always there  
When your heart is filled with sorrow  
And despair

On the car ride over to Bones' apartment, Booth stopped by their local and frequently visited Thai food restaurant. He picked up way too much food, but he had to make sure he had all of Bones' favorite dishes. Grabbing the numerous bags he rushed out the door and unlocked his black SUV.

He placed the food in the passenger seat and put the key in the ignition. After placing the shifter in drive, he slammed the accelerator to the floor. A deafening screech could be heard as he sped onto the main road.

Finally, he reached Brennan's apartment complex. He reached into his pocket and fumbled for the spare key to Bones' residence. Booth passed the elevators and took the stairs two at a time, hoping to save some time.

Upon getting to the top, Booth slowed down and calmed his erratic breathing down. He paced to Bones' door praying he looked collected on the outside, instead of the mess he felt like on the inside. He held the Thai food in his left hand as he knocked with his free hand. Seconds passed before Brennan made it to the door. A tear streaked Bones stood in the doorway looking at Booth.

And I'll carry you  
When you need a friend  
You'll find my footprints in the sand  
When I'm weary  
Well I know you'll be there  
Cause I can feel you  
When you say

I promise you  
I'm always there  
When your heart is filled with sadness and despair  
Oh, I'll carry you  
When you need a friend  
You'll find my footprints in the sand

The Thai food was immediately forgotten as Booth took a crying Bones into his arms. Brennan's arms wrapped around his waist and clutched desperately to his back. Her sobs became harder as she let the wall crumbled; the wall that always hid the true Brennan. The Brennan that was vulnerable and fearful.

Booth gently rocked her in his arms. Slowly he began to shift them towards the couch. Tenderly, he sat down, letting Brennan cry onto his shoulder. Finally he was seeing the real woman inside. He was glad, but also sadden he only got to see the real her after such a traumatic event. He wanted the real her all the time, not just when she was scared.

When your heart is full of sadness and despair  
I'll carry you  
When you need a friend

I promise you  
I'm always there  
When you need a friend  
You'll find my footprints  
In the sand

Brennan's cries began to slow as she looked up at her partner and friend's face. Booth affectionately wiped the remaining tears from her eyes with his thumbs. He rested the palm of his hand on her cheek. Leaning in, he lightly touched his forehead against hers.

"I knew you would come for me, Seely," she whispered.

"I'll always be there for you Tempe."

Hesitantly, he lowered his lips to hers in a warm, loving kiss. Their relationship changed, but they would always be there for one another as partners, friends, and lovers. Brennan relied on Booth and Booth relied on Brennan.

I promise you  
I'm always there  
When you need a friend  
You'll find my footprints  
In the sand

**Please review!! I really would like to know what you think… This idea just popped into my head and I had to write it! Your reviews would make my day, so press that purple button down there. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
